


My Friend and Brother

by dsa_archivist



Category: due South
Genre: Drama, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 1999-05-15
Updated: 1999-05-15
Packaged: 2018-11-10 16:44:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 987
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11130699
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dsa_archivist/pseuds/dsa_archivist
Summary: Note from Speranza, the archivist: this story was once archived atDue South Archive. To preserve the archive, I began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in June 2017. I tried to reach out to all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address onDue South Archive collection profile.





	My Friend and Brother

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Speranza, the archivist: this story was once archived at [Due South Archive](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Due_South_Archive). To preserve the archive, I began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in June 2017. I tried to reach out to all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [Due South Archive collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/duesoutharchive).

My Friend and Brother

## My Friend and Brother

by Maria Pullella.

\-----------------------------------------------------------  
The usual disclaimers apply, I didn't invent the Due South  
characters, Alliance did .. I just abuse them. I rate this  
a G, unless you count 'hell' as a swear word.  
\----------------------------------------------------------- 

The first thing Ben became aware of was the darkness ... the absolute darkness. Then the pain made itself known, it moved over his being like a wave. Far off and distant at first then building til it crashed over him, choking and smothering him. Slowly the pain receded, leaving him in a grey fog ... Shadowy images began to move in the mist ... he remembered. 

There had been a cry for help ... he was running ... chasing someone ... down an alley. The alley ended, his quarry stopped and turned to face him ... a gun in his hand. At the look of desperation and madness in the mugger's eyes Benton knew he had made a mistake, the man was trapped and there is just no reasoning with trapped desperation. He'd watched in horror as the gun had lifted. He'd felt the shot before he had heard it ... he was certain of that. 

Ray stood by the bed, it had been hours and the man laying before him had not moved. He looked down at the pale face of his friend ... the guy was a freak! What the hell had he been thinking, to chase that nut down a blind alley like that! He had yelled at him to stop but Fraser never stopped, ever. Yeah, Benton Fraser was a definitely a freak but Ray cared a great deal about this freak. He hadn't known Fraser all that long, but he was already sure they were becoming friends. Ray didn't have many friends, his life had not been the greatest. No one ever seemed able to look past his smart attitude and see what was beneath ... no one but the man on the bed before him. He gently reached out and took one of Fraser's cold hands in his. 

The warmth spread like fire through Ben's hand, banishing the cold numbness. He was aware of his body now and he began to catalogue the sensations. He was tired and there was a deep, raw ache in his right shoulder ... the bullet. He was on his back and something soft was beneath him ... a bed? It was cool, he could feel the chill throughout him, except his hand, his left hand was warm ... someone was holding his hand. 

The door to Fraser's room opened and an orderly came in, at first Ray didn't notice and didn't look up. Then he realised the man was wasn't leaving, he had crossed the room to stand on the other side of the bed. Ray looked up at him, into his slate green eyes ... Vecchio! It was Ray Vecchio who stood on the other side of the bed staring at him, pain and anger in his eyes. Vecchio looked down at the unconscious form. "I told you to watch out for him ... to take care of him" he said softly. Ray looked down too, staring at the hand he held "I'm sorry Ray ... I try but it isn't easy ... the guy is a freak, he never listens and he never stops ... I sometimes think he can't be human." "No, you're wrong" came the quiet reply "He is very much human." "Yes, ... I know" was all Ray could think to say. 

Ben had the company of sound in the gloom now ... voices close and quiet. He couldn't make out the words. He struggled, fighting to reach the voices. As he did he became aware of other sounds, and smells... a hospital. Benton had woken up in a hospital room enough times to recognise this as one. The gloom finally parted and light filled Ben's world. 

The body on the bed moved for the first time and groaned softly. Vecchio held Fraser's other hand and both men called to him, encouraging him to wake up. Slowly the pure blue eyes slitted open, then opened wider. At first they stared up at nothing, then slowly the glazed look faded from his friend's eyes and focused on Ray ... "Ray?" came Fraser's shaky voice and a faint smile crossed the lips. After a moment the blue eyes left Ray's face, shifting over to lock onto Vecchio ... "Ray!" There was surprise and joy in the voice now. Ray felt a twinge of envy which faded as he looked across the bed at Vecchio and down to the smiling Fraser. He knew the two men had been through a lot together, their's was a friendship tempered by fires of love and loss. It was because of the strength of this friendship that Ray had first met and then become friends with Fraser himself. 

There was light everywhere now, bright stinging light and shapes, blurry, indistinct shapes. Ben chose one of the shapes and concentrated on it, willing it to clear. The shape gradually coalesced, it was Ray. He tried to smile and heard himself say Ray's name, his own voice sounding weak in his ears. He moved his eyes to see the other shape beside him RAY! He looked into his friend's green eyes ... no, 'friend' wasn't right. Ray, the new Ray, was his friend. This man meant more to him than 'friend', much more, this man was his ... brother. 

He was tired, sleep beckoned, offering him its comforts. He looked, a last time, at the two men standing over him. He had said, not so long ago, that 'people were not interchangeable like snowmobile parts' but it seemed to him now that names were. 'Friend' was a name, 'brother' was a name. He'd had a good friend named Ray who had become his brother. That 'missing part' in his life had been replaced by a new friend named Ray. Now, he had a friend and a brother ... both named Ray. 

Finita. 


End file.
